


A Part of This Family

by Daydream46000



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Canon Related, Character Study, DO NOT POST ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!, Dewey Duck Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Reality check, Self-Doubt, Sorry Not Sorry, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000
Summary: After Louie invites Dewey to collaborate on his next scheme at Glamour’s latest party, they finally have a heart-to-heart, but not everything is what it seems.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	1. We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this fic takes place immediately after *Louie's Eleven! (S3E5)*. Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN *Ducktales (2017)*! All CANON-based dialogue is 100% credited to the WRITERS/PRODUCERS/DIRECTORS of the show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dewey discovers Della's message to Louie during the events of *Glomtales! (S2E22)*, he is determined to set things right with his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Dewey & Louie's relationship hasn't really been explored in detail throughout the series, so I decided to write about it in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

******PRESENT (FRIDAY, 08/16/2013)******

“Huh. I guess this party wasn’t so bad after all,” Louie pointed out, to which his brother hummed in agreement.

“Remind me to never let Uncle Donald sing in public....like _ever_ ,” Dewey added with determination. Louie agreed 100% as his eyes widened, nodding his head exaggeratedly.

While the youngest went to grab a drink, a DT-87 robot intentionally bumped into the blue triplet as it showed him something quite shocking. It was a recording of his mother (Della Duck) reading from—a _dictionary_?? **_What the_** _—??_

“Look—your plans, your schemes, they only lead to bad things for your family. If you wanna be a _part_ of this family—you gotta stop.”

 _Wait_ **_what_** _??!! Who the hell is she_ **_talking to_** _?!_

Dewey shook his head and played the recording again and again and one more time before he tried wrapping his head around it. He then grabbed his hair and pulled it, almost ripping off strands.

 _But_ **_who_ ** _would she say that to—oh my_ **_God_** _!_ And that’s when he knew.

In the meantime, Louie was chatting excitedly with José and Panchito about something totally irrelevant. This went on for another hour.

“So uh—listen. Whenever you decide to pay up, don’t worry too much about _how_ your credit gets transferred....” he started sheepishly. However, he trailed off once he saw his immediate big brother slowly approaching him.

“Oh hey Dew! You’re just in time!” Louie greeted him cheerfully before reverting his gaze back to Donald’s bandmates. “Anyway, we agreed it’s a 50-50 split, right?” They nodded. 

Before they could hand Louie their credit cards, Dewey gave him a stern look as he grabbed his little brother’s hand and dragged him towards the exit where they could talk in private.

Confused, Louie exclaimed, “Hey! What gives? I was trying to negotiate with those guys!” Dewey scowled while crossing his arms. Okay....now the green triplet was even _more_ confused (and a little bit concerned). 

However, he put on an _I-don’t-really-care_ façade regardless, scoffing exasperatedly.

“ _What_? What is it?” The middle triplet continued to glare daggers at him, causing Louie to roll his eyes.

“Oh my God!” he whispered. “Seriously?! What did I _do_ — ?” he said more loudly, now getting impatient.

Dewey cut him off and explained the whole situation, starting with the DT-87 video recording of Della defining the term _ethics_ , followed by a harsh reality-check towards Louie.

The said triplet blinked rapidly and stifled a gasp.

 _Oh_ **_no_** _! Dewey wasn’t_ _supposed_ _to_ **_know_ ** _about that! What do I do_ **_now_** _??!!_

Louie panicked, trying to come up with a good excuse, but nothing happened. 

Instead, he sighed and said, “Okay—yes. Mom _did_ make those videos for me, since I was still grounded at the time.”

Dewey shook his head and gazed at him remorsefully.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered sadly.

“Because—! You were so keen on defending her that day, remember? You said it yourself—I was too _selfish_ to care about her feelings. I couldn’t accept that she came back to us,” Louie confessed, blinking back tears from his eyes.

The middle brother shook his head in denial.

“I-I don’t—” Dewey stammered as he couldn’t get the words out properly. Honestly, he was too shocked to say anything coherently. But Louie continued anyway, sighing again.

“I just—you guys were _so happy_ when she came back—but everything was changing so fast! I mean, of course I was glad she came back! It’s just—I spent eleven years without a mom, so I-I didn’t know _how_ to act around her,” he explained.

“And then she saved me, and I thought—okay! Maybe change _isn’t_ so bad after all. Things are gonna work out....”

 _And then the_ **_Timephoon_ ** _incident happened._

* * *

******FLASHBACK (WEDNESDAY, 03/06/2013)******

“Stupid perfect scheme!” Louie grunted, kicking the scattered metal in front of him before stomping all the way to his room. While sitting on his own bed and scowling, Dewey stormed in, his fists curled.

“ _Why_ did you say that to Mom?!” he said in a low voice. Truth to be told, it would’ve been _less_ scary if Dewey had decided to yell at him instead.

“Because she was being unreasonable!” the younger brother retorted, still frowning and staring at the floor, his arms crossed.

 **_No_** _!_ Dewey thought. _That’s_ **_not_ ** _good enough!_

“Oh what? D’you think she _enjoyed_ punishing you?? Well news flash, Llewellyn! She _didn’t_! Besides, she did it for your own good! You _did_ almost kill us!” he snapped back.

“Oh puh-lease! It was an _accident_!” Louie scoffed in disbelief, wanting to laugh at how absurd his brother was sounding right now.

“An _accident_?! You ERASED US from the space-time continuum!!” Dewey screamed, secretly hoping that no one else had heard him from downstairs. Fortunately, they didn’t.

“Okay, first of all, you guys were NOT ERASED! I sent you _back_ to different time periods! And FYI, sending you back in time does NOT EQUAL erasing you from _existence_!!” Louie yelled, equally furious.

“Yeah right! You’re just mad ‘cause you _finally_ got caught! And you know what? Thank _God_ you did!” Dewey retaliated, waving his arms in the air.

Louie was taken back by this statement, visibly hurt.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, his voice wavering slightly, but Dewey ignored him and continued.

“I just don’t understand why you don’t want to _connect_ with her! I don’t understand why you can’t accept that she’s _finally_ back in our lives!” the middle triplet spat.

Louie’s mouth was agape. He couldn’t even form proper words since his lips were quivering too much in shock and sadness.

“She tried _so hard_ to come back to us! She spent _11 years_ trying to repair the Spear of Selene so that she could return to Earth as soon as possible!” Dewey exclaimed, his voice filled with emotion. He shook his head again before adding, “But you don’t wanna hear that.”

The hurt in Louie’s chest was growing rapidly as Dewey spoke.

“All you wanna hear is that she abandoned us for over a decade, so that makes her a _bad mom_ , right?”

Louie averted his gaze, which confirmed his brother’s suspicions as the blue duckling nodded, his lips closed together.

“I _am_ right, aren’t I?”

The green triplet remained silent, which made Dewey scoff victoriously before flashing him a humorless smile. He then took a deep breath and sighed as he continued.

“You know....despite all that, I don’t think you’re a bad person. Mom might, but I don’t. People refer to you as the _evil triplet_ , but I don’t think you’re evil. You’re not malicious.”

 _Wait_ **_what_** _?!_ Okay, now Louie was super confused. He then met Dewey’s eyes as he went on shamelessly with his rant.

“No, you wanna know what _I_ think? I think you’re just a _scared_ 11-year-old kid who’s afraid of commitment because he can’t handle relationships properly. And you know what? It’s not really surprising.” Dewey stopped and panted heavily, trying not to lose his temper again, though Louie continued listening.

“Makes sense. You know, your _obsession_ with money, your overwhelming tendency to _manipulate_ people into getting what you want, even if it hurts them. As long as _you_ feel better about yourself, then it’s okay. Nothing else really matters.”

The youngest triplet couldn’t believe what he was hearing, though Louie didn’t dare interrupt Dewey while he was talking.

“I’m sure being a selfish bastard comes _naturally_ to you, but it doesn’t mean you have to do it _all_ the time. You know, take a break once in a while! Give those personality traits a vacation! Then you can come back and do whatever the _fuck_ you want!!” the blue triplet sneered, unaware that _he_ was sounding quite malicious, chuckling humorlessly as he rambled on.

“I don't know how you do it—but honestly, I _truly_ feel sorry for you,” Dewey concluded, his tone genuinely pitiful. “And I hope that one day, you’ll get the help you need. ‘Cause trust me, you _need_ it.”

With that, the middle sibling then turned around and slowly walked away from the room, closing the door behind him.

Louie just sat there and processed everything that Dewey had said to him. Once he finished, his face scrunched up as the green triplet immediately broke down sobbing.

The next day, their conversation was ignored and somehow forgotten as Scrooge prepared to take his family on another exciting yet unusually relaxing adventure. The one Louie had always _dreamed_ about....except he wasn’t allowed to come. Della had made her grounding pretty clear once she sent him back to his room.

While trying to escape from the mansion, he heard all of Della’s messages that were transmitted through the DT-87 interface. After hearing her opinion over Louie’s scheming tactics, it broke his heart a little, believing that his mother didn’t accept him for who he really was. And maybe there was no point in trying to convince her anymore.

Regardless of all that, he put on another happy façade for the sake of his family and tried to assure Della that unexpected things happen, but they weren’t always _bad_. Afterwards, they sang the Moon lullaby that Donald would always sing to them years ago.

* * *

******PRESENT (FRIDAY, 08/16/2013)******

Once Louie had finished his story, he explained that despite all the things that had been said, both of them were too busy doing their own stuff afterwards that Dewey’s words were buried deep in the younger brother’s subconscious, but he wasn’t really aware of it until just now.

Louie then inhaled deeply, expecting Dewey to reprimand him even _more_ , but instead, the green triplet looked up and instantly gasped. Tears started spilling from his big brother’s eyes, which became red and swollen.

Wait. Why was Dewey crying? If anything, Louie should’ve been the one who cried. So what the hell was happening?? His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Dew?” The said triplet struggled to find his voice as he gripped his own shirt tightly, sobbing softly.

“Bro, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? D’you want me to get Uncle Donald?”

Honestly, Louie started to get scared. His normally jovial older brother was crying his eyes out in front of him and Louie had no idea what to do.

 _Why is Dewey_ **_crying_** _? What did I_ **_say_** _? Did something_ _happen_ _to him? Is he_ ** _hurt_** _? Wait! Did Glamour_ **_say something_ ** _to him? ‘Cause if she_ **_did_** _, I_ _swear_ _, I’ll_ **_fucking kill her_** _!_

“It’s _Glamour_ , isn’t it?” the young schemer presumed, protective anger etched in his voice. “She _said_ something to you?”

His nostrils flared. It was bad enough that Louie had received horrible insults from her, but at least he could handle them and get over it eventually. But when it came to his family, especially his brothers, _that_ was where he drew the line.

Little did he know, however, that Dewey wasn’t crying because of that. In fact, he hadn’t even met the woman tonight. He cried because he felt like the _worst_ brother in the world, and it was his fault that Louie was feeling this way. But Dewey would reveal that to him after hearing his little brother’s reassurances.

“I’m _so sorry_!” the middle triplet sobbed, immediately gasping once he realized he said that out loud.

Louie shook his head in disagreement. “Dude, I’m fine. It’s _okay_ — ” the green triplet tried reassuring him, but Dewey wouldn’t hear it.

“No! It’s _not_ okay!” he objected tearfully. “What I said was _not_ okay! See? This is why I hate getting mad, b-because it makes me say all kinds of shit that’s not even true and I end up hurting everyone — ”

“What, and you think _I_ haven’t?” Louie countered before grabbing Dewey’s hands and squeezing them comfortingly. He then explained why Dewey should stop blaming himself.

“Well....what you said that day was pretty harsh, but it had to be said. In a way, you were right. I _was_ being selfish and I didn’t even _consider_ how Mom had felt about this whole situation. So she did the right thing by grounding me. Besides, I never really blamed you for saying it. I _did_ need that reality check, and trust me—I got it now,” Louie finished, smiling in earnest.

Dewey shook his head for the millionth time tonight. “I’m not talking about the grounding,” he clarified, his voice incredibly hoarse from crying.

Louie’s eyes narrowed in confusion again. “Okay? Then what _are_ you talking about?”

* * *

******FLASHBACK (SAME DAY)******

It was immediately after DT-87 had stopped Della’s recording for the _umpteenth_ time. Dewey demanded answers from the robot as to why his mother would record such a message.

“Because Llewellyn had to learn his lesson,” DT-87 answered in its usual monotone voice.

“No! That’s _not_ good enough! Tell me what’s _really_ going on!” Dewey growled. The robot shook its head.

“You should go talk to your brother since I wasn’t programmed to process human emotions,” it explained.

“But Louie must’ve said something _back_ , right? I _know_ he did!” Dewey retorted, anger boiling in his veins, most of it hinted towards his mother for saying it.

“Yes, he did. Llewellyn said ‘This is the _one thing_ I’m good at! Why can’t you _see_?’ before he crossed his arms together and frowned. According to my database, he was trying to imitate your oldest brother _Hubert_ , by wearing a red T-shirt and a matching hat, in order to escape from the mansion,” the robot added nonchalantly.

“Are you _sure_ that’s it?” Dewey persisted, growing impatient.

“After you returned to the mansion from your trip, I overheard Llewellyn talking to himself in his bedroom. He said that your mother was probably right and that he didn’t really belong in this family. He has felt like that for quite some time, even before the so-called _Timephoon_ incident. However, his fears were confirmed soon afterwards.”

The middle sibling continued listening attentively, mentally jotting down everything in his head. Was DT-87 right? Did Louie really feel that way? But what could’ve made him think —

“Once your mother had sent Llewellyn to his room, you confronted him out of anger, which led to a heated argument between the two of you. My database suggests that your words had a significant impact on how he’s currently acting.” 

Dewey exhaled in shock. “W-What? I—I don’t understand — ”

“Allow me to explain, since you are displaying signs of confusion, meaning that my words are not making any sense. When you and your brothers had first met your mother, Llewellyn’s anxiety levels had risen exponentially. He did not know _how_ to react properly around her, so instead, he wanted to avoid her as much as possible, hoping those feelings would disappear eventually. But they _didn’t_.” 

Dewey blinked in shock as DT-87 continued. “Instead, they festered. Not because he _hated_ her or refused to ‘connect’ with her. Llewellyn did not feel connected with her due to their contrasting personalities. In other words, he presumed that neither of them would share a common interest, whereas you, Dewford, _did_ —and so did Hubert.”

“On the other hand, Llewellyn _was_ angry at your mother for her reckless behavior. According to him, she should have stayed behind and waited patiently before entering the rocket in the first place,” DT-87 added.

Dewey stopped him for a moment. “W-Wait! What d’you mean by _contrasting_ personalities? And how come he never told me this?”

 _Is DT-87 telling the_ **_truth_** _?? Or is this_ _another_ _one of Webby’s_ **_guilt-trips_** _?_

“He doesn’t usually open up to anyone about his true feelings. In addition, he did not want to upset you two by revealing his insecurities about himself _or_ his emotions towards his mother. So instead, he kept it hidden and _played along_ , as you kids would say,” the robot concluded. 

“But you should probably discuss this matter with your brother. He will certainly explain it better,” DT-87 advised.

The blue-clad duckling was lost for words. If what DT-87 had said was _true_ , and if Louie confirmed it, then Dewey suspected there would be a _lot_ of crying and apologizing coming from his end.

“Um....th-thanks for that, I guess. See ya.”

And with that, DT-87 left him alone with his thoughts. Dewey then marched towards where his little brother was standing and dragged him towards the front door. Luckily, no one else was there at the moment, so at least they had some privacy.

* * *

******PRESENT (SAME DAY)******

“I-I should’ve _known_ how insecure you were. And all this time, I was too busy defending Mom, but I didn’t even realize how _you_ felt about it. We just met her a couple of months ago, but I’ve known you my _whole life_!” Dewey concluded before dissolving into tears again. 

Louie gazed at him sadly and said, “I know. But this is why I didn’t wanna talk about it in the first place, ‘cause I knew you’d feel bad, and I didn’t want to make things _more_ complicated — ”

Dewey shook his head and replied, “You didn’t. If anything, _I_ did. Back when the Sunchaser was about to crash, I told you guys that you weren’t enough, but you _were_. I was so obsessed over finding Mom that I pushed you guys away when I should’ve been honest with you from the beginning.”

The green triplet chuckled while adding, “So I guess we’re both pretty screwed up, huh?”

“Or maybe we’re just not used to being honest. I mean, that’s kinda Huey’s thing,” Dewey pointed out, to which Louie agreed.

However, the blue triplet’s expression turned serious again. “But what I said was still wrong, so—I’m _sorry_.”

This time, Louie shook his head in disagreement.

“Like I said before, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” he argued.

“Except it _isn’t_ , ‘cause you already believed it when I told you,” Dewey countered softly. “And you _still_ believe it.”

“What? _No_! I—I mean—what are you—?!” Louie denied.

Dewey once again shook his head, frustrated that his brother still wasn’t getting it.

“Like DT-87 said, you felt like you didn’t belong in this family, even _before_ Mom had grounded you. But that’s not all. Even after telling you this, you still believe it, so what _else_ happened tonight, Lou?” Dewey added knowingly.

Louie gulped and kept his mouth shut, hoping that his big brother would just drop it, but he didn’t. 

Instead, the middle triplet waited patiently for an answer, though he already knew what it was anyway, and so he opened his mouth again. 

“Maybe....someone _said_ something to you....? You know, someone in particular—at _this_ party....? Someone named _Glamour_ , perhaps?” Dewey claimed while shrugging his shoulders, pretending to guess.

Louie remained quiet.

“She said things that were pretty much similar to what I said immediately after the time tub incident....? And also because you think you’re not _good enough_ for anyone or anything....? Is that right? Am I right?” the aspiring adventurer concluded, his tone persistent.

Louie’s lower lip quivered slightly, but he remained attentive.

“So basically, you’re ignoring the fact that you’re _sharper than the sharpies_ , according to Uncle Scrooge, in which he explicitly mentioned that Mom was like that too. Huh. I dunno about you, but I call that having something in common for _sure_!” he exclaimed, grinning widely.

Dewey went on and on about Louie’s good qualities that surpassed his so-called _bad_ ones—the ones that the middle triplet mentioned while lashing out at him the other night. 

Also, he revealed that Glamour had actually _meant_ what she said, so that’s why her words cut deep, whereas Dewey’s words were purely out of anger. So in a way, Louie knew that his brother hadn’t _really_ meant what he said, even though it still hurt.

No matter how many times Louie had messed up, Huey and Dewey would never stop loving him for it. He was their baby brother, and it was their job to protect him. Regardless, he’d _always_ have his brothers’ approval, even if their mom didn’t see it just yet. But Dewey was hopeful that one day, she would, and he’d definitely be there to support that.

And that, my friends, was all Llewellyn Duck had wanted to hear. Now this time, it was _his_ turn to start the waterworks. 

“Y-You really mean that?” he choked out.

Dewford nodded without hesitation, which washed away almost all of Louie’s fears regarding his family. 

Well....he still had his _mom_ , but he’d deal with her later. Right now, let’s focus on these two.

“Th-Thank you!” the green-clad duckling sobbed before hugging his brother tightly.

“You’re welcome,” Dewey whispered, still smiling.

Aw! How sweet! These guys are just too adorable! Brotherly fluff ensues! Sorry....getting off-topic a little. Anyway, moving on! :)

Louie let go and playfully punched his big brother’s shoulder, to which Dewey muttered a small _ow_.

“That’s for making me cry!” he warned him, tears still evident in his voice.

Dewey rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.

“Well, I guess we’re even then,” he remarked, causing both of them to laugh.

Even though the harsh reality was—this wouldn’t be their _last_ heated argument. They’d definitely have more in the future, but for now, it was all good.

“So what do we do now? Y-You’re not gonna _kill_ Emma Glamour, are you?” Louie anticipated.

“Well duh! Of _course_ I will!” Dewey declared. “She insulted my baby brother, and that’s not okay with me!”

Louie laughed nervously. “W-Wait! Hold on! Let’s not get ahead of ourselves!” he argued.

Dewey had to agree to disagree. “Nope! I’m doing it, and _nothing_ can stop me!”

This caused the youngest to give up and sigh before letting go of his older brother’s arm.

“Oh boy. This is _not_ gonna end well,” Louie claimed, flinching at the sight of Dewey’s verbal abuse towards the host of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to revert back to my original idea of making this a multi-chapter fic. Hope you’ve enjoyed my story so far! :)
> 
> The next chapter will have a major twist, so be warned! Relax....nobody dies. :D


	2. Maybe It's Best If We Don't Discuss It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if this scenario was completely different yet still the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said before that this would be a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

******PRESENT (FRIDAY, 08/16/2013)******

“Huh. I guess this party wasn’t so bad after all,” Louie pointed out, to which his brother hummed in agreement.

“Remind me to never let Uncle Donald sing in public....like _ever_ ,” Dewey added with determination. Louie agreed 100% as his eyes widened, nodding his head exaggeratedly.

While the youngest went to grab a drink, a DT-87 robot intentionally bumped into the blue triplet. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned before shutting down completely, causing Dewey’s eyebrows to narrow in confusion.

“Uh....okay. That was weird,” he pointed out, shrugging. _Anyway....better find_ **_Louie_ ** _and get outta here!_

He dragged himself towards where his little brother was standing, chatting excitedly with José and Panchito for nearly an hour now.

“So uh—listen. Whenever you decide to pay up, don’t worry too much about _how_ your credit gets transferred....” he started sheepishly. However, he trailed off once he saw his immediate big brother slowly approaching him.

“Oh hey Dew! You’re just in time!” Louie greeted him cheerfully before reverting his gaze back to Donald’s bandmates. “Anyway, we agreed it’s a 50-50 split, right?” They nodded before handing him their credit cards.

 _Now_ **_that’s_ ** _what I call being a_ **_successful businessman_** _!_ Louie thought to himself, grinning.

Dewey rolled his eyes at that and shook his head. “Careful, guys. Louie might as well steal your wallets,” the middle triplet teased.

The youngest frowned at that statement. “No I’m not! Besides, it’s _way_ too early to steal wallets!” he exclaimed.

“Relax, Lou! I’m messing with you!” Dewey chuckled, playfully punching his brother’s shoulder.

This time, Louie rolled his eyes and muttered _whatever_ before heading off to find Donald. While waiting for his uncle, the youngest triplet suddenly remembered something that occurred a few months ago.

* * *

******FLASHBACK (WEDNESDAY, 03/06/2013)******

“Stupid perfect scheme!” Louie grunted, kicking the scattered metal in front of him before stomping all the way to his room. While sitting on his own bed and scowling, Dewey walked in and gazed at his little brother sadly.

“ _Why_ did you say that to Mom?” he said, a lump forming in his throat. Truth to be told, it would’ve been _less_ upsetting if Dewey had decided to lash out instead.

“Because she was being unreasonable!” the younger brother retorted, still frowning and staring at the floor, his arms crossed. **_No_** _._ Dewey thought. _That’s_ **_not_ ** _good enough._

“Louie....d’you really think she _enjoyed_ punishing you? Well news flash, bro. She _didn’t_. Besides, she did it for your _own good_. You _did_ almost kill us,” he shot back, though his tone was still soft and full of brotherly concern.

“Oh puh-lease! It was an _accident_!” Louie scoffed in disbelief, wanting to laugh at how absurd his brother was sounding right now.

“An _accident_? Yeah—pretty sure you _erased us_ from the space-time continuum!” Dewey pointed out lightheartedly, chuckling a bit. Fortunately, no one else had heard him from downstairs.

“Okay, first of all, you guys were _not_ erased! I sent you back to different time periods! And FYI, sending you back in time does _not equal_ erasing you from _existence_!!” Louie almost yelled, exasperated.

“Dude, relax! You’re just mad ‘cause you _finally_ got caught! And you know what? It’s about _time_ you did!” Dewey retaliated, waving his arms in the air before laughing wholeheartedly.

Louie was taken back by this statement, visibly hurt.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Dewey ignored him and continued laughing.

“Dude, it’s not funny! Stop laughing!” Louie snapped.

“I-I’m sorry! It’s just too much!” the middle triplet blurted out through uncontrollable laughs and giggles.

Louie shook his head.

“You’re crazy,” he mumbled. “You’ve totally lost it.”

Dewey didn’t respond after that, convinced that his baby brother wanted to be alone. With a nonchalant expression, the middle triplet left the room to find Huey and Webby. 

_Well....at least he_ **_stopped_** _laughing_ _._ The green triplet sighed in relief before lying down on his bed, fighting the urge to stay awake.

* * *

******PRESENT (FRIDAY, 08/16/2013)******

“Louie? _Louie_? Louie!” Donald snapped Louie out of his nostalgic daze.

“Y-Yeah? Sorry, I was just thinking about....you know what? Nevermind. It’s fine. Everything’s good,” the green triplet replied dismissively, chuckling nervously.

 _I should probably call_ **_Huey_ **_and tell him that Dewey and I are about to head back_ **_home_** _._ He reminded himself.

With that, Louie left to find Dewey. Soon, the duo exited the building and dialed Huey’s number.

“Hey man. We’re goin’ back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So overall, this chapter was a little more lighthearted and fluffy than the previous one.
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
